Firestone (VoodooQueen) One Shoot
by AbyMills
Summary: Historia VoodooQueen AU. Ambientada en el 7x19 [puede contener Spoilers] ¿qué hubiera pasado si el beso entre Henry & Jacinda hubiera sido suficiente para romper la maldición? Todos recuperan la memoria y ahora los habitantes de Hyperion Heights regresan a Storybrooke ¿Qué pasara ahora? #VodooQueen #ShadowQueen -Historia de 1 sólo capítulo-


La serie 'Once Upon a Time' y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen, simplemente han servido como inspiración para crear esta historia.

La traducción al español de la canción "Firestone" de Kygo Ft Conrad Sewell tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

Henry & Jacinda al fin se habían besado, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los del otro una fuerza se desprendió de ellos y sus recuerdos regresaron, todo lo que habían vivido juntos había retornado, se besaron una vez más ¡Lo habían logrado! Como siempre el amor resulto ser la fuerza más poderosa de todas y ellos habían logrado romper la maldición, corrieron a abrazar a Lucy, estaban juntos de nuevo, eran una familia.

.

Después de que la maldición fue rota, Ghotel vio como su hechizo con el arrequele fallaba, corrió ella no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como todo su trabajo se venía abajo, en cuanto intento usar sus poderes tratando de arreglarlo, su magia resulto obsoleta ya que el hechizo se encontraba en su fase final, si Alice cooperaba todo saldría bien, pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a participar en eso

La bruja Intento convencerla con muchos argumentos pero Alice estaba decidida, Gothel intento tomar a Rogers como rehén nuevamente pero su hija no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliera con la suya, se armo de valor y empleo su magia entonces "Madre" se convirtió en un árbol.

.

Rony se encontraba en su bar, no podía darse por vencida, de pronto sintió una fuerza golpearla, no lo podía creer la maldición había sido rota, salió del bar sin importarle si la puerta quedaba abierta, le importaba muy poco, ella solo debía comprobar que su hijo estuviera bien.

.

Weaver sostenía la daga en sus manos, percibió cuando la maldición fue rota sabia que pronto serian llevados a Storybrooke una vez más.

.

 _Segundos después todos fueron absorbidos por una nube que los llevaría hasta **Storybrooke**_

…

Todos se encontraban recostados en el pavimento de la calle principal, lentamente se incorporaban, estaban de regreso, Regina estaba angustiada se encontraba corriendo a casa de Henry cuando fue atrapada por la nube, ahora se encontraba ahí y no sabía que había sucedido con su hijo, se levanto y comenzó a buscarlo, lo vio a lo lejos, ¿Cómo era posible? Ella creyó que había muerto pero estaba ahí, su corazón saltaba de alegría, grito su nombre una vez más y él fijo su vista en ella, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegro tanto que estés bien - dijo ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por su rostro comprobando que él estaba bien, que estaba ahí y sobre todo que aquello no era un sueño

-Yo también me alegro de verte mama - dijo él sonriendo

\- ¿Pero cómo?- Decía ella tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo esto

\- Yo se que ocurrió- dijo Lucy de pronto

Todos los presentes la observaron

\- ¿Podrías entonces contarnos que ocurrió pequeña?- Dijo Ella a su hija

\- Fue el abuelo, ve digo Facillier - dijo ella

\- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Regina con suma curiosidad

\- El logro extraer el veneno de su cuerpo - explico Lucy

Regina no podía creerlo, el había salvado a su hijo y ella simplemente había estado ignorando sus llamadas

\- En cuanto lo vea debo agradecerle - dijo Henry

Rápidamente más personas fueron uniéndose a ellos, logrando así que el tema quedara pausado por los momentos, las cosas por Storybrooke no habían estado 'tan bien' la maldición los había atacado haciéndolos caer en un profundo sueño, parece que Ghotel planeo muy bien cada movimiento, una cabellera rubia se asomo, Emma corrió a abrazar a su hijo, detrás de ella venia Killian con Hope quien se alegro mucho al ver a su hermano mayor, David y Mary Margaret tampoco podían faltar y Neal estaba contento de ver a Lucy, de pronto todos estaban reunidos, decidieron ir a celebrar a Granny's

La abuelita estaba muy contenta y comenzó a atender los diversos pedidos, Lucy estaba conversando con su abuelo David

-Desearía poder ser tan espontanea como Lucy - dijo Jacinda a Regina, compartían mesa por lo cual estaba charlando desde hace ratos

Ambas solo rieron, Henry había puesto música en la rocola y bailaba junto a su hija, la campanilla de entrada del local sonó anunciando que alguien ingresaba al lugar

Jacinda corrió a saludar a Sabine o bueno la princesa Tiana, no la había visto desde que la maldición fue rota, Tiana estaba acompañada de Drew, ambos sonreían y se veían como solo las personas enamoradas lo hacían, buscaron una mesa libre y tomaron asiento, la canción ya había terminado por lo que Lucy regreso a su mesa para tomar un sorbo de agua

-Me acompañas a bailar abuela - dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa a Regina

Claramente ella no pudo resistirse y era por eso que ahora se encontraba 'bailando' con su nieta, había muchos vítores y algunas risas pero Regina decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse en disfrutar ese momento junto a Lucy.

Después regresaron a su mesa, charlaban de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, parecía que la plática jamás terminaría habían muchas cosas de las que ponerse al día, Regina se disculpo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, debía ir al tocador, cuando estaba por entrar al baño una mano la sujeto, Regina estaba preparando una bola de fuego para atacar

\- No sabía que ahora nos llevábamos así- dijo él, mientras su voz lograba erizar la piel de Regina

-Facilier - pronuncio ella, él sintió como si su voz fuera la de un ángel, nadie jamás había dicho su nombre y logrado que sonora tan jodidamente sexy

\- No respondías mis llamadas así que tuve que tomar otras medidas para poder hablar con mi Reina- dijo él mientras la veía a los ojos

Samdi la dejo libre de su agarre, ella lograba hipnotizarlo con esos penetrantes ojos, y sus hermosos labios lo dejaban sin aliento

-Necesitaba tiempo, bueno aun lo necesito- dijo ella mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja

-Está bien - dijo él un poco triste - tal vez deba marcharme - agrego el moreno

\- Espera - dijo ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, en un fuerte apretón de manos

El la observo

-Gracias por salvar a Henry- dijo la morocha

-No fue nada - dijo el con sinceridad, Regina estaba por decir algo mas pero el puso su dedo sobre sus labios dándole a entender que no dijera nada - ya te había dicho que yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver esa bella sonrisa en tu rostro- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Regina cerro sus ojos esperaba que él la besara, pero Facilier simplemente dejo un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y después desapareció

Regina llevo su mano hasta el lugar donde el había depositado ese beso, entro al sanitario se vio en el espejo aun seguía sonrojada, ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera causando ese efecto en ella?, se hecho un poco de agua en su rostro con la intención de calmarse, estuvo unos minutos más ahí y después regreso a su mesa, comenzaba a anochecer por lo que algunos se despedían para ir a descansar, ella le sugirió a Henry que podían hospedarse en la mansión pero el ya había reservado habitación en Granny's, Regina comprendió que su hijo ya era mayor y claramente necesita espacio por eso no insistió mas y se despidió de ellos para ir a su casa.

Regina se encontraba ya en su mansión, debía confesar que extrañaba su bar era muy entretenido atender ese lugar, aunque también había echado mucho de menos la ropa de 'Regina' fundirse en esos vestidos ajustados junto a sus zapatos de tacón era un deleite para ella, se puso su pijama y busco uno de sus libros favoritos para luego acomodarse en su cama y comenzar con la lectura hasta que se quedara dormida.

.

 **Día siguiente**

Había amanecido en Storybrooke, todos se preparaban para tomar el desayuno, el día anterior acordaron reunirse ya que algunas personas del reino de los deseos querían regresar a su hogar.

.

Tienda de antigüedades de Mr. Gold

El letrero de 'cerrado' figuraba sobre la puerta pero esto no fue impedimento para que Mr. Holdings ingresara

-¿Acaso no sabes leer? -Dijo Gold sumamente molesto al verlo frente a él

-Rumplestiltskin- pronuncio él

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo molesto

\- Tenia entendido que eres un maestro a la hora de hacer tratos - dijo Facilier mientras caminaba por el lugar

Gold uso su magia y estaba ahogándolo -realmente mereces morir - dijo molesto, sabía muy bien que él estaba tratando de robarle su daga

Pero el oscuro detuvo sus actos, a Belle no le agradaría eso

-Sabia que te habías vuelto débil Dark One - decía el con dificultad pues aun trataba de recuperar el aire

-No me tientes - dijo él molesto - habla de una vez ¿a qué has venido?-

\- Vengo a proponerte un trato- dijo Samdi

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?- Dijo desafiante

-Bueno, se cuanto anhelas comunicarte con tu bella esposa- hablo despertando la curiosidad de Gold

-Mas te vale que esto no sea una broma- expreso Rumple

Facilier saco un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su saco

-Esto - señalando el papel - lograra que te comuniques con ella sin importar en donde se encuentre - explico

\- ¿Qué me da certeza de que funcionara?- Dijo con desconfianza

-No hay ninguna certeza, pero 'quien no arriesga no gana'- dijo el brujo

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Pregunto

\- Simplemente quiero recuperar algo que es mío - dijo

Rumple busco entre los objetos de la tienda y encontró lo que buscaba

-Supongo que te refieres a esto - mientras le mostraba una piedra que tenia la forma de la mitad de un corazón, era muy hermosa ya que parecía fuego

-Ciertamente - dijo al ver el objeto en las manos del cocodrilo

.

Facilier caminaba en dirección al bosque, en su mano tenia la 'piedra de fuego' que había intercambiado con el oscuro, sonreía victorioso ahora solo faltaba una pieza más.

.

Todos se encontraban reunidos a las afueras de la cabaña de Zelena,

-Aquí está la varita - dijo Regina mientras se la entregaba a su hermana, todos los habitantes del reino de los deseos estaban esperando que el portal fuera abierto para regresar a sus hogares

-Te extrañare- le decía Jacinta a su amiga

-Recuerden que tienen que ir a visitarnos- dijo Naveen

-Claro - dijo Henry mientras les daba un abrazo a sus amigos

.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo- le decía el Killian de los deseos a Killian

-Es gracioso que tengas 2 padres - le decía Robyn a Alice

Alice solo sonreía agradecía que el hechizo del corazón envenenado haya sido roto también, ahora podía estar junto a su padre

.

-Siempre serán bien recibidos aquí en Storybrooke - decía Snow

Estaban por abrir el portal cuando David llego

-Necesitamos resolver algo antes - dijo mientras terminaba de bajar de su camioneta

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Emma

-Mientras patrullaba vi a Facilier muy sospechoso dirigirse al bosque, decidí seguirlo y él estaba haciendo magia, no sé qué propósitos tiene pero debemos detenerlo- dijo él

\- ¿Qué podíamos esperar de un brujo y maestro del voodoo?- Dijo Snow con desdén

Regina no supo porque, pero aquellas palabras no le habían hecho ni una pizca de gracia

Emma los transporto hasta el lugar donde David lo había visto por última vez

\- Díganme ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- Dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas

-Sabemos que tramas algo- dijo David

\- Así, entonces porque no me cuentan que es lo "supuestamente" tramo- dijo el desafiante

-Sea lo que sea estoy seguro que no es bueno- dijo Killian mientras tomaba su espada

-Alto- dijo Regina mientras se anteponía entre ellos y Facilier- al menos deberíamos escuchar lo que él tenga que decir-

Los héroes no parecían muy convencidos pero aceptaron

-No te preocupes mi Reina estoy acostumbrado a tratar con héroes - dijo el restándole importancia

\- ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos del él?- Dijo Snow

-El salvo mi vida- dijo Henry

\- Pero es un villano, todos son iguales seguro quiere hacernos creer que sus planes no son malos o trata de ayudar pero estoy segura que terminara traicionándonos - dijo Blue con un semblante serio

Regina recapacito en aquellas palabras, ella había estado en la misma situación de Facilier, todos se creen dignos de señalar y acusar, nadie está dispuesto a dar un voto de confianza por ti, si ella había podido lograrlo ¿Cómo negarle la oportunidad a él?

-Debería darles vergüenza- dijo ella molesta

\- Acaso decir la verdad es pecado - expreso Zelena

Regina trato de ignorar eso

\- ¿Estabas usando magia?- Pregunto la morena

-Si- respondió el con total franqueza

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué?- Pregunto

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y desparecer de ahí junto a ella

.

Llegaron a la torre del reloj

\- ¿Podrías explicarme que hacemos aquí?- Dijo ella

-Quería un lugar donde pudiéramos tener privacidad - dijo mientras daba pasos lentos frente a ella

\- ¿Podrías decirme que hacías en el bosque?- Pregunto ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Podría hacer algo mejor que eso - dijo con picardía

Regina solo enarco sus cejas

Facilier se acerco a ella, tomo su mano, abrió su palma con sumo cuidado y deposito suavemente la 'piedra de fuego' que intercambio con Gold

Regina se sorprendió, paso su mano con delicadeza alrededor de ella, la había olvidado pero seguía siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, con sus dedos trazaba los bordes de la piedra, esta era la de Facilier porque tenía grabada una "F" recordó que la de ella tenía una "R" grabada

-Yo perdí la mía- decía mientras lo observaba

-Te refieres a esta- decía él mientras la hacía aparecer en sus manos

\- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- Dijo ella con ilusión

-Hace muchas años la encontré mientras daba un recorrido, la tenia guardada en mi casa, para eso necesite magia debía traerla- explico él

Se acerco nuevamente a ella, Regina tenía una piedra en cada mano, Facilier las tomo y los juntos ahora volvían a ser 1 sola formando así un corazón de fuego

Se miraban sin decir nada, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar y era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el latir de sus corazones

 _/Yo soy una llama,  
tú eres un fuego,  
yo soy la oscuridad que necesita luz./_

-Venimos a este lugar por algún motivo en especial- pregunto ella  
-Bueno solo quise que habláramos en un lugar lejos de tus simpáticos amigos, además desde aquí hay una vista magnífica de toda la ciudad- expreso él  
Regina se paro junto a él, tenía mucha razón de ahí se veía gran parte de la ciudad, ella por impulso se recostó sobre su hombro, el se susto ante el hecho pero no dijo nada, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Zelena llego  
-Interrumpo- dijo con gran sarcasmo  
Regina simplemente rodó los ojos a veces su hermana podía ser una total molestia  
-Si ya acabo su momento romántico podrías acompañarme realmente ya quiero irme de aquí- expreso la bruja malvada del oeste  
Regina estaba por despedirse de Facilier pero él había desaparecido noto que cerca de la ventaba por la cual estaba observando la ciudad con Facilier se encontraba colgando la piedra, el la había convertido en un colgante Regina la tomo y la guardo para luego acompañar a su hermana.

…

Las personas del bosque de los deseos se habían marchado se encontraba en su mansión ¿en que momento esta le había comenzado a parecer tan grande? Una gran casa vacía, se sentía como en su castillo, siguió caminando y llego al patio acaricio su manzano, esto era lo único que le traía paz, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- dijo Facilier asustándola

Ella lo vio, lucia uno de sus trajes a la medida, se veía muy guapo

-No creo que mis pensamientos valgan un simple dólar- dijo ella

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea- respondió con total confianza

-Bueno, demuestra que ya no eres el estirado Barón Samdi de la compañía más influyente en Hyperion Heights y siéntate aquí junto a mi- dijo mientras palmeaba un lugar en el césped

Facilier así lo hizo

-Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos- confeso él

\- ¿Gustas?- Pregunto Regina mientras le ofrecía una manzana de su preciado árbol

El acepto, ambos estaban ahí juntos comiendo y observando las estrellas

-Creí que te irás con los demás- dijo la alcaldesa de repente

\- ¿A caso querías que me fuera?- Dijo el

-No, solo que pensé que ya no querías estar aquí después del trato que recibiste esta tarde- expuso la morena

-A mi no me importa lo que los demás piensen o hagan yo estoy aquí por una sola persona- expreso mientras la miraba a los ojos

 _/Yo soy la "X", tú eres el "Y",  
perfectos extraños en la noche,  
aquí estamos, vamos juntos,  
frente al mundo testificaremos./_

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían percibir el aliento cálido del otro, el se acerco y beso sus labios, ella correspondió al beso, era imposible seguir negando lo que era evidente, él la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, ella se recostó suavemente sobre el no importaba que se encontraran en el patio de su casa o que el polvo ensuciara sus ropas, el paso sus manos trazando líneas por el cuerpo de ella, no se cansaría jamás, cuando la situación comenzaba a subir de nivel, Regina los transporto a su habitación para que siguieran disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

 **Día siguiente**

Regina se despertó, recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadían, fijó su vista en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche ya era muy tarde, de pronto giro su cuerpo pero se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar el lugar vacio, era una tonta ¿Cómo podía creer que el seguiría ahí? Seguía desnuda pero tampoco tenía ganas de cambiarse por lo que simplemente se arropo mas con la cobija, segundos después Facilier entro a la habitación, traía consigo una bandeja con comida, la dejo en la cama y se acerco a ella para besarla

-Buenos días mi reina- dijo el

Regina lo observo, solo llevaba un pantalón dejando su esculpido torso a la vista, ella se relamió los labios

-Regina- dijo él con voz ronca- si sigues haciendo eso, creo que tendremos que hacer algo más antes de desayunar

Regina soltó una carcajada

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar, después disfrutaron de un baño juntos y luego bajaron para ver alguna película

Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá

-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto- dijo ella mientras se recostaba sobre el

-Recordé lo que paso- dijo mientras obtenía la atención de Regina

\- ¿Paso con qué?- Dijo sorprendida

\- Con nosotros- explico- cuando Gold me dio la piedra lo recordé

 _RECUERDO_

La reina malvada aterrorizaba a una pequeña aldea, buscaba a blanca nieves y ningún habitante se animaba a cooperar, estaba ahorcando a uno, cuando este en un susurro le dijo que tal vez había alguien ahí que podía ayudarle, ella lo soltó y aquel hombre cayó al suelo

-Espero que perdonarte la vida valga la pena campesino- dijo ella molesta

\- Hace poco llego un extranjero, posee grandes poderes místicos, el podría ayudarla- dijo el hombre

-Está bien guíanos a donde él vive- dijo la Reina

El hombre los llevo hasta una cabaña que no tenía nada de extraordinario, los guardias tocaron la puerta y salió un hombre de tez morena portando un extravagante sombrero de copa

-Su majestad- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- a que debo el honor de su visita- pregunto el

-Busco a alguien y me han dicho que tal vez puedas ayudar- dijo

-Pase- dijo Facilier mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar

Ella entro al lugar

-Su majestad, yo solo me dedico al arte voodoo, no sé si pueda ayudarla- dijo con galantería

Regina no había apartado la vista de aquel hombre era muy guapo, además tenia mucha confianza en sí mismo, no se intimido al verla

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto ella

-Facilier- respondió el hombre

Se había acercado a ella, podían sentir la respiración del otro, ella paso su mano por los hombros de él, eran fuertes, su mano curiosa paso por su pecho, se acerco y lo beso, el la tomo de la cintura e intensifico el beso, la reina cerró la puerta no quería ser interrumpida

-Bueno Facilier te aseguro que tendrás la noche de tu vida- dijo mientras iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de él, Facilier no se quedaba atrás e iba desatando su corsé, así ambos comenzaron a devorar sus cuerpos y fundirse en olas de placer.

 **Semanas después**

Ambos se habían convertido en amantes, Regina solía visitar a Facilier, o el iba al castillo y pasaban el tiempo juntos

-Mi Reina- dijo él mientras besaba el cuello de Regina

\- ¿Qué quieres Facilier?- Pregunto ella

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a un picnic?- Dijo el

La reina lo miro extrañada, pero terminó aceptando, Facilier preparo una cesta con algunas cosas para comer y cuando estuvo listo ambos salieron del castillo, esa había sido una de las tardes mas maravillosas para la reina, aquel hombre la hacía reír, pero sobre todo la hacía sentir protegida cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no había secretos entre ellos, ambos eran lo que eran y eso no era impedimento para estar juntos, eran la persona correcta para comprender al otro, ambos sufrían y tomaban la justicia por su propia mano, jamás se habían sentidos tan identificados con otra persona como lo que se sentían al estar juntos.

¿Amor? Posiblemente una palabra que jamás creyeron serian capaces de expresar peor de sentir, pero en el corazón no se manda, ambos se habían enamorado, una amor puro nacido de las cenizas que eran los corazones de ambos, pero había alguien que no estaba contento con esta unión, Rumpelstiltskin no soportaba ver la felicidad que desprendían esos dos, pero sobre todo No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Regina se alejara de sus propósitos, ella debía lanzar esa maldición, así que creo una poción de olvido y logro así separarlos, para asegurarse de que Facilier no interfiriera en sus planes nuevamente lo envió a un reino muy lejos de ahí.

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Regina había logrado recordar todo gracias a un atrapa sueños que Facilier le proporciono, se sentía impotente era como si la historia se repitiera una y otra vez, siempre había alguien dispuesto a separarlos, se aferro mas a sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre su pecho logrando así que sus oídos quedaron cerca del corazón de su amado, escuchar los latidos de su corazón la calmaba, el estuvo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella, se separaron en el momento en que el timbre de la mansión sonó, logrando así sacarlos de la burbuja de pensamientos en la cual se habían sumergido.

Regina deposito un beso en los labios de él, antes de caminar hasta la puerta

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver ahí a su hijo y su familia, les brindo un gran abrazo a todos y los hizo pasar

-Mira quienes vinieron de visita- dijo ella contenta, Facilier se paro del sofá y los saludo

Henry miro extrañado la escena, mientras Lucy daba brinquitos de alegría porque ahora sus 'abuelos' estaban juntos de nuevo

Luego de un momento extraño todos comenzaron a conversar, Regina preparo el almuerzo y todos disfrutaron de la comida, Henry quien al comienzo estaba escéptico por la 'relación' que su madre pudiera mantener con ese hombre, descubrió que ambos se llevaban muy bien y aunque fue difícil admitirlo noto que ambos se amaban

-Lucy ¿no crees que ya fue demasiada tarta de manzana?- Le dijo Ella a su hija

-Mama por favor solo un pedazo mas- dijo la niña mostrando su mejor cara de perrito regañado

-Me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tenias esa edad- le decía Regina a su hijo

Después de comer pasaron a la sala, Lucy estaba entretenida interrogando al pobre Facilier

\- ¿Amas a mi abuela?- Le decía la niña muy seria

\- Con todo mi corazón - decía mientras la observaba provocando que ella se sonrojara

\- ¿Piensan casarse?- Dijo de repente provocando que tanto Henry como Regina estuvieran a punto de ahogarse con su bebida

Facilier soltó una carcajada

-Lucy creo que ya fueron muchas preguntas- dijo Jacinda con tono de regaño a su hija

Después de eso, Henry sugirió que jugaran algo, fue a buscar sus antiguos juegos de mesa y comenzaron a jugar Monopolio, Regina estaba sentada a la par de Facilier y le iba explicando en qué consistía el juego, pasaron una tarde muy divertida.

Después de la cena la Familia Mills estaba por marcharse

Lucy les brindaba un gran abrazo de despedida

\- Necesito que le des esto a tu papa- le dijo Regina mientras le entregaba una cajita a Lucy

\- Este… sé que mi mama ya es 'grande' para tomar sus propias decisiones pero solo te diré que si te atreves a lastimarla te las veras conmigo y puede que no intimide tanto pero eh luchado con dragones y muchas otras cosas así que no tengo miedo- dijo Henry a Facilier, ambos estaban un poco alejados por lo que las chicas no escucharon su amenaza

-Pierde cuidado, te aseguró que yo al igual que tu solo deseo la felicidad de tu madre, tienes mi palabra- respondió Facilier

La pequeña familia salió de la mansión, Regina y Facilier permanecieron en la puerta viendo como se alejaban

Ambos ingresaron a la casa, Regina fue a la cocina para traer una botella y dos copas, Facilier había encendido la chimenea, ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego, el teléfono de Regina sonó

-Mama eres increíble- fue lo que escucho Regina, ella sonrió

-Me alegro que te gustara tu regalo- ella le había comprado una casa y en la cajita que le había dado a Lucy iban las llaves y un papel con la dirección del lugar

Luego de la llamada ambos estuvieron conversando un rato, hasta que Regina comenzó a quedarse dormida, Facilier al verla sintió mucho amor y ternura, la cargo hasta la habitación, después se recostó junto a ella y se quedo dormido.

 **Días después**

Facilier sintió una mano que pasaba por su rostro, despertó y vi a Regina dedicándole una sonrisa, el se acerco a ella y la beso, los besos se fueron intensificando y una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando ya habían repuesto fuerzas se dieron un baño y salieron de la casa irían a desayunar a Granny's, Facilier logro quitarle las llaves a Regina y condujo hasta ahí, entraron al local tomados de la mano y como era de esperarse todos los miraron, ellos le restaron importancia y caminaron hasta una mesa vacía, después de comer fueron a recorrer un poco la ciudad.

-Esto es maravilloso- decía ella mientras se detenían en el muelle

Él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo el

Regina lo miro con cara de incredulidad, ¿de que quería hablar? No lo sabía pero parecía importante

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo ella

\- Ya no quiero perder más tiempo, estuvimos separados muchas veces, cuando te vi en el reino de los deseos no podía contener mi felicidad, en el momento que te vi y luego de que correspondieras a mi beso, después en Hyperion Heights y que pasáramos muchos momentos juntos, ahora estamos aquí y necesito preguntarte algo que debía haber preguntado desde que nos conocimos en el bosque encantado

Segundos después el estaba poniéndose de rodillas

-¿Mi reina te casarías conmigo?- Dijo el mostrándole un hermoso anillo

Regina estaba sorprendida, ¿esto realmente estaba ocurriendo? Pero temía que la historia se repitiera una vez más

-Lo siento- dijo con gran dolor en su corazón, luego desapareció de ahí dejando a Facilier arrodillado y triste en aquel lugar

.

Llego hasta los establos, quería un lugar donde pensar y sabia que ahí no llegaban muchas personas, se sentó sobre el heno y dejo que las lagrimas cubrieran sus mejillas, ¡Cobarde! Le gritaba su subconsciente, pero ella ya no quería sufrir, no quería amar y que algo le pasara, estaba asustada y se sentía mal por haber dejado a Facilier en aquel lugar

Horas después ella se despertaba, se había quedado dormida

-Busco su teléfono para revisar la hora, ya era muy tarde y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su hijo

Marco el número de Henry

-Hola-

-Mama, hasta que contestas el teléfono, te estamos esperando para la fiesta, Regina se reprendió mentalmente había olvidado que su hijo la invito a la fiesta de inauguración de su casa

-Lo siento hijo, lo había olvidado pero no se preocupen yo llegare luego, pueden seguir en la fiesta- dijo tratando de sonar normal

-Por cierto, avísale a Facilier también, lo estuve llamando pero su teléfono aparecía fuera de línea, estoy seguro que tú sabes donde esta- dijo Henry

-Está bien- respondió Regina realmente no quería decirle que había ocurrido

Se transporto a su casa, se veía terrible, tomo un baño y se aplico maquillaje, busco un vestido y trato de mostrar su mejor cara

Llego a la fiesta

Había muchas personas reunidas y ella simplemente quería salir de ahí y acostarse en su cama

\- ¿Abuela estas bien?- Pregunto Lucy

Regina no sabía que decir, su nieta era demasiada astuta

-Si Lucy ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo ella

-Te noto triste, además el abuelo no está aquí y sé que no vendrá, me lo dijo cuando vino a despedirse- dijo bajando el rostro

\- ¿Cómo que vino a despedirse?- Pregunto ella alarmada

-Estuvo aquí en la tarde, yo estaba leyendo un libro afuera mientras mis papas arreglaban todo apareció en el jardín, me dio un gran abrazo y dijo que siguiera mi camino en mis cartas había 'Felicidad' y estas nunca fallaban, que le dijera a mi padre que sentía haber fallado en su palabra y que te diera esto- mientras le entregaba una carta

Regina la tomo era la carta de los 'AMANTES', ella sabía que su significado se basaba en tratar de encender la luz de la conciencia que se ve ensombrecida por los deseos. En otras palabras, ella esta indecisa con respecto a Facilier ya que quiere estar con él, pero cree que se encuentran en lados opuestos, mientras tanto, todo lo que él quiere es que ella confié en él.

Cuando al fin salió de sus pensamientos hablo con Lucy una vez más

\- ¿Te dijo cuando pensaba irse?- pregunto a su nieta

Ella negó con la cabeza

Regina se levanto, sentía que debía ir a buscarlo

-Cariño debo irme- le dijo a su hijo

-No tengas miedo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto mientras lo observaba

-Se que paso algo entre tú y Facilier, y aunque no soy muy fan de él, si te hace feliz no temas de abrir tu corazón al amor nuevamente- expreso Henry

Regina deposito un beso en su frente y le pidió que la despidiera de los demás ella debía irse

Cuando estaba por salir alguien la detuvo

-Gold- dijo con sorpresa

-Está en el bosque en este momento si te apresuras tal vez logres detenerlo antes de que se vaya- dijo el

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme?- Pregunto Regina con recelo

-El me ayudo a comunicarme con Belle- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio? Y ¿cómo esta ella?- Pregunto la morena

-hicimos un trato y me dio un hechizo para poder hablar con ella, está bien me dijo que no había prisas ella estaría esperando por mí el tiempo que fuera necesario que leyera los libros una vez más con calma, ya que muchas veces las respuestas se encuentran frente a nosotros y somos tan ciegos que no nos damos cuenta, se que eh cometido muchos errores Regina estoy seguro que ya recordaste que yo fui el causante de que ustedes dos se separaran pero ahora es tu momento de aceptar tu felicidad- dijo mientras caminaba y la dejaba ahí en el pasillo

Regina siguió el consejo de su ex mentor y llego al bosque, Facilier estaba por cruzar el portal

\- ¡Detente por favor!- Grito ella

El se giro y su rostro era un completo poema, aun no superaba la sorpresa de verla ahí

Ella corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza de ahí lo beso

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte- dijo ella

-Creí que era lo que tu querías- dijo el

-Claro que no- respondió ella mientras lo veía- además aun no respondo a tu pregunta-

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Dijo el

-Me fui de ahí porque tenía miedo, no quería sufrir de nuevo pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti- decía al borde de las lagrimas

\- ¿Entonces?- Dijo el esperando oír una respuesta favorable

-Si tu propuesta aun sigue en pie-

-Claro- respondió él con ilusión

-Entonces diré que ¡sí!, acepto casarme contigo Facilier-dijo ella

Aquellas palabras le habían quitado un peso de encima a Facilier

La beso, la abrazo y ciertamente no quería separase jamás de su lado

 _/Nuestros corazones son como piedras de fuego,  
y cuando chocan sentimos el amor,  
las chispas vuelan, prenden fuego nuestros huesos.  
Pero cuando golpean,  
iluminamos el mundo./_

El portal se cerró

Facilier hizo aparecer el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su Reina

\- ¿Ahora?- Dijo él en medio de risas

-Creo que tu y yo tendremos una reconciliación - dijo con picardía

\- No sabes cuánto me agrada esa idea- dijo mientras la levantaba y daba vueltas en el aire con ella

Sus risas resonaban por todo el bosque

-Te amo- dijo ella

-Te amo- respondió el

Instantes después estaban en la mansión, específicamente en la habitación para demostrar su amor, estaban seguros de que esta nueva etapa en sus vidas seria increíble pero sobre todo sabían que su amor era tan fuerte que soportaba cualquier prueba que tuvieran que atravesar, sin importar que o quien intentara separarlos, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!


End file.
